Server systems are designed for specific workloads with improved economic, density and performance. To improve performance of the server, additional hardware may be needed to accelerate workloads before transmission to client devices such as thin-clients smart phones, tablets or laptop computers. Including dedicated graphic processing modules at client devices may be cost prohibitive. Further, having data at a client device may increase risk of a security breach.